Bane/Luchador
Luchador Bane is an overwhelming force and possibly Injustice Mobile's most well-known glass cannon, boasting high damage but painfully low health to compensate. This, coupled with his high chance of unblockable stun on tag in can quickly cripple offensive teams, but with the right precautions, he is easily taken off-guard and knocked out. He can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Challenge Booster Pack, the Special Challenge Booster Packs, or as a guaranteed pull from both the Tag Team Pack and the Ice Breaker Pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy The stun chance is ~70%, same as most normal stun specials, and it's a block breaker, making him incredibly dangerous. It deals 1 damage and can knock out opponents at already 1 health. 's passive, before being fixed.]] Similar to Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, if the opponent tags in the same time as Bane does, his stun will not activate - but the unblockable will be passed from the 1 damage stun to the next basic attack or special he does, making it unblockable instead. On the other hand, if he tags in during an enemy special, the effect will be entirely negated. The ending animation of a special will usually work, allowing you to knock out his teammate safely and preventing him from stunning. However, Super Moves will not protect you from his stun as you are not invulnerable after finishing one. Gear Cloak of Destiny is practically mandatory on him, due to how easy he is able to stun without using power. Because of its extreme damage boost, other damage boosts become much less effective - although League Of Assassins Adept Knives is also a great option due to having the highest power generation boost in the game as well as 50% Area Effect damage on SP1. LexCorp Gauntlets V2 is also a great choice for SP1 due to its stacking tag-in stun and crit on SP1 (which, unlike damage boosts, does not diminish as it stacks multiplicatively, and also works well with Cloak of Destiny's crit boost, making his crits do double damage of a normal hit). With both it, the Cloak, and estimating his passive as a 70% chance, he would have a 83.2% chance to stun on every tag in. Zatanna's Arcane Wand or The Flash's Hyperspeed Plated Suit could also work, due to their power generation boosts, as well as SP1 crit. LexCorp Chest Armour V2 is a decent, if unorthodox, option, due to its incredibly high lifedrain chance on SP2; as he does incredible damage but has poor base health, lifedrain is comparatively more effective than heal self. Raven's Demonic Cloak offers power generation and crit on SP2 as well. For a slightly more enduring and flexible build, his own Venom Injection System can work, offering some health, a heal on SP1, and a power drain on SP2. A basic attack oriented build, with 2 pieces of basic damage/crit gear, is also not out of question. This may be more effective if you want to team him up with Hawkgirl/Prime - her faster tag-ins will not be of much use if you don't have power to use anyway. As Cloak of Destiny's damage boost is huge, his specials will still pack a punch. Most, if not all, builds of Luchador Bane will lean heavily towards glass cannon. Note that even without Hawkgirl, his SP2's long animation will allow him to tag out immediately after using it to avoid retaliation, but his SP1's animation is too short for that. While Hawkgirl would allow him to tag out immediately after SP1, his SP1 has a long finishing animation; if it knocks out an opponent, he may take damage from the next opponent while he is still not able to tag out even if you have chosen to. Countering While not the most common sight, Luchador Bane is easily one of the most fearsome opponents in all of online battles. Unlike other common users of Cloak of Destiny, such as Batgirl/Prime, he also adds a large inherent unblockable stun (while gear stuns, like from the Cloak itself, is blockable). He is rarely used as a first character, but usually tagged out at the beginning, and tagged in when he has 1 bar of power which could often allow him to instantly wipe your team. Obvious character-based solutions include using Green Lantern/Red Son to entirely negate stun and crit, or less reliably, Superman/Blackest Night to prevent his stun from block breaking (you still need to be blocking and can be easily caught off guard), who could also be combined with Hawkgirl/Blackest Night to provide all Blackest Night teammates with a resurrection effect, and possibly Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night whose large healing from his life drain phase allow for a second wind in battle. Otherwise, it is often a tense game of cat and mouse. You often need to try and anticipate when he would tag in. While his own stun is unblockable, it is slower than gear stuns, and there is a short but doable window in which you could immediately start a special to ignore his stun. Using a strong special to knock out a previous opponent would also shield you from the stun with its finishing animation. While super moves do not provide this protection, if the Militarized Batmobile is on Batman, it would provide Invulnerability after using his super. Interactions Good With *'Hawkgirl/Prime': Her passive allows Luchador Bane to tag in quicker and make the most use out of his passive. *'Lex Luthor/Krypto': Aids with his low health. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': Harley's damage buff will boosts Bane's already strong damage stat. Her power gen boost will assist Bane in earning his special attacks faster. Lastly, the healing effect from Harley's Bag-o-Tricks can help compensate Bane's measly health. Good Against *[[Sinestro/Antimatter|'Sinestro/Antimatter']]: His passive can tag out characters, thus increasing the chance of Bane tagging in, and if equipped with sufficient gear(s), his stun passive can also be used to knock out Sinestro. Countered By *'Green Lantern/Red Son '''and 'Batman/Beyond: Both are '''immune to stun. Additionally, Green Lantern is immune to crit and can take less damage from special attacks, dampening his passive's effectiveness. *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': If her passive triggers when Bane tags in, he will be prevented from using any special attacks for the duration, leaving only a very small window for him to exploit the stun, if not outright knock him out if he has low health. *'Superman/Injustice 2': Even if Bane sucessfully stuns Superman upon tagging in, Superman's passive allows him to take no damage from the specials he does if Superman does not block upon tag-in. *'Aquaman/Flashpoint' and Black Adam/Regime: Both can reflect damage back at Bane, which is even more punishing with Black Adam. *'Scorpion/Klassic': If Scorpion still has his flames active when Bane tags in and uses his SP1, he will face heavy reflection damage AND fire DOT, exacerbated if Bane has the Cloak of Destiny equipped. *'Doomsday/Containment': Doomsday can revive and gain power when his health is depleted for the first three times, allowing him to survive three times to Bane's unblockable stun. The power and damage boost Doomsday gains upon full depletion of health will also allow him to retaliate quickly, effectively using Bane's low health to his advantage. *'Fourth World Set '''and 'Astro-Harness' : Both provides a revive effect which gives a chance to retaliate against Bane's outrageously large burst damage. Although this may not as be effective towards Bane's SP2, this does prove useful against his SP1. *'Batman/Gaslight: Batman's passive provides a chance to completely avoid the damage Bane deals upon tag-in. Be mindful that this would only work if Bane tags in within the 6 seconds time frame, meaning this is best utilised in a Tag Team. ' *'Hawkgirl/Prime: Once Bane tags into a match, Hawkgirl can SNARE Bane giving herself or her teammates opportunity to exploit Bane's paper-thin health. Abilities Here are '''Luchador Bane's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Bane's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * The "Pena Dura" across Bane's chest is most likely a reference to the Pena Duro prison where Bane was born, raised, and trained in various comic book adaptations. The misspelling is likely an error. ** Furthermore, "Pena Duro" roughly translates to "hard labor" in Spanish, likely referencing the conditions in the prison itself. * His name is also a reference to a luchador, one who competes in lucha libre wrestling and wears very similar attire to Bane. * He is the only version of Bane whose passive is not health-triggered. * Both his Damage stats (when maxed out and fully augmented) and The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad (at maxed out: E7, LVL 50, and without any Augment) are the same, at 54,810. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Stun Category:Tag effect Category:Damage boost to Specials